After a user equipment (UE) accesses a network, a network side needs to control the UE.
For example, when the UE moves, an access network (AN) determines, based on a handover restriction list of the UE, whether to perform cell handover on the UE. If the cell handover is to be performed, the AN hands over an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network radio access bearer (E-RAB) of the UE to a target AN. In the handover restriction list, a roaming or access restriction during moving of the UE is defined, including information such as a forbidden tracking area (Forbidden TA), a forbidden location area (Forbidden LA), and forbidden inter RATs.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the foregoing device control method includes at least the following problems.
Because some radio access bearers in the UE may not need to be handed over to the target AN, the foregoing method cannot implement on-demand handover, and a particular quantity of radio resources are wasted during handover of a radio access bearer that does not need to be handed over.